Mama Knows Best
by jrfan81
Summary: When Jack is given the promotion to command the SGC he needs a little more help than his team can give him, so he goes to the one person he knows will help him decide… his mother.


**Mama knows best**

**By Jrfan81**

**Pairings: Jack/Sam**

**Summary: When Jack is given the promotion to command the SGC he needs a little more help than his team can give him, so he goes to the one person he knows will help him decide… his mother. **

**Disclaimer: I own none of this if I did it would never be going off the air and Jack and Sam would've been together from the beginning. Ok I'm done ranting now… just please don't sue me you won't get much I'm a poor college student.**

**Author's note: I know I know I should be working on my other stories but I got this inspiration to write this after a conversation with my own mother about relationships, as always mother knows best…. At least when it comes to me. So I know nothing about Jack's family so I made it up. Who cares if it works it sounds cute to me… so there…:-p**

* * *

Colonel Jack O'Neill sat across from the one person who could always put this grumpy, insubordinate, hard ass Colonel in his place. _His mother_

"Jonathon," his mother said.

"Mom, we've already talked about this, there's nothing I can do about it. That's not what I came here to talk about," Jack said sighing, every time he came over she bugged him about that.

"Yes, we're here to talk about your promotion and whether should take it or not," she agreed.

"Yeah, so what do you think?" he asked seriously.

"I think you should make this decision on your own," his mother told him.

"But, Mom, that's the problem I don't know what to do. Yeah this is a big honor and I'd be able to look out for the well being of my team but then I don't get to go out there and I'll have to do paperwork," he whined and his mother shook her head.

"It's a progression of life, it's time to move on, that's all there's nothing wrong with that," she told him. She looked at him for a few moments. "But that's not the only reason you have for not wanting to take it, is it?" Jack smiled slightly very few people could read him like that. Daniel, Sam, and T'ealc were a few of the others that actually could, and they'd been able to do it from the start too which was very odd but not a bad thing at all.

"No mom it's not," he said.

"I keep telling you to find a way to fix that but who listens to their mothers now anyways," she said and Jack chuckled.

"I listen to you but I told you there was no way around that and there still isn't. Plus there's someone else."

"Then you have to find a way, you can still have everything you want, don't let a few rules stand in the way of your happiness, son. Plus you know you could always blackmail them if that doesn't work," she said smirking exactly like Jack does at times.

"MOTHER!" Jack exclaimed not believing his ears. "YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!"

"Oh I believe I did, Jonathon," she said trying not to laugh. "But I'm right and you know it, tell them that you won't take the job unless they give you something you really want."

"Mother," Jack started but then stopped. "That's actually a good idea; I can't believe I didn't think of that earlier."

"I do come up with good ideas from time to time, this old brain of mine does still work occasionally," she told him.

"I think it works all the time, I had to get this geniusness from somewhere," he said smiling.

"And yet you still play dumb," she said shaking her head.

"It gives me advantage plus you know that I couldn't hurt my two other super smart team members. They might start to think we don't need them on the team," he said smirking.

"That's not possible with the way you talk about them I know you would still have needed them," Jack couldn't argue with that one. If it hadn't been for his team he wouldn't be here he probably would've committed suicide long before now.

"You're right as usual mom," he said smiling. "But I should go; I gotta let the superior officers know my decision."

"You be careful Jon…" she stopped at Jack's glare. "Jack, I still don't know why you want to be called that, but I'm not going to ask. And next time you come you should bring some of those friends over I would love to meet them before my time here is up."

"I will mom, you be safe and I'll be back around soon," he said sincerely.

"I love you son," she said smiling.

"I love you too mom," he said before leaving.

"Good luck, Jonathon. go get your girl," she said to the empty room after he'd left.

* * *

Jack put down the phone not believe that they'd agreed to it. But they had on the condition that no preferential treatment would be given. As if that would happen he'd get his ass kicked before it happened that was for sure. Also it had to stay out of the workplace, which again would be easy, or at least he hoped it would be. He made his way out of his new office and went down to Sam's lab to tell her the good news. He paused in the doorway and watched her work for a while. She was concentrating on some alien device and was glaring at the thing like it had taken the last bowl of blue jello. "Carter you're supposed to figure out what it does not compete in a staring contest with it," he said jokingly. Sam jumped and looked up guiltily.

"Sir!" she said trying to get her breathing back to normal. He always did that to her even when she knew he was there. "I was trying to figure out what it does but I can't figure it out. It's driving me insane."

"Now we wouldn't want that now would we? Who would save us then?" Jack joked and was rewarded by Sam smiling. "You look like you could use a break, think you can spare a minute to talk to me?"

"Sure sir, what's on your mind," she asked pushing the device to the side. She was so glad that he was back. She had really missed him and she had so much she had wanted to tell him but couldn't do it. At that moment he cell rang. "Crap," she said and signaled for Jack to hold on. "Carter… oh hi Pete… no I can't… because I'll be working… no… of course not… you know what? that is more than enough, I don't need this I already got enough going on… fine then we're done…" she closed the phone with a snap. She closed her eyes took a deep breath. That was not the conversation she wanted to have in front of her CO. "Sorry sir, I wasn't expecting that to happen."

"No problem Carter, I know that kind of stuff happens. May I ask what that was all about though?" Jack asked cautiously.

"He just wanted us to be together this weekend but I offered to help another team with a mission since SG1 is on stand down till further notice. He then insinuated that I was spending the weekend with another guy, which I would never do so I ended it. I don't need someone who's going to question my every move," Sam sighed. "So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

Jack smiled as he realized she was trying to change the subject. "Well I finally made a decision on whether or not to take the promotion."

"And?" she prompted with a smile when he didn't continue.

"And I decided to take it on one condition," he replied with a smirk as he slowly made his way towards her.

"And what condition was that?" she asked with a bitter sweet smile. She knew he would take the promotion and she was really happy for him. But that also meant that nothing could ever happen between them and that made her sad but at the time he chose she had been with Pete. It didn't make it any less sad though. Jack immediately noticed the change and felt sadness wash over him. He hated when she looked like that. He only wanted her to smile and he was going to help her do that right now.

"Well there was something that I've wanted to do for a while but couldn't so I said I'd take the job if they let me do it," he said being vague purposely.

"And what was that?" she was seriously becoming annoyed with him and his dancing around this why wouldn't he just tell her. By this point Jack had made his way around that table and was standing next to her.

"So I could this," Jack said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to a standing position.

"So you could make me stand up? Are you sure you're feeling alright, Sir?" She asked with a confused look on her face.

"No and Yes I'm feeling great. Now shut up and let me finish," he said before he pulled her to him and kissed her while dipping her like during the time loop. When they pulled back to breathe Sam was shocked.

"Wow, that was better than I ever dreamed," she said breathlessly. "And this time there was no alien influence at all."

"That's definitely my favorite part," he commented before kissing her again. Sam suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?" he asked.

"We can't be doing this it's against the regs."

"Not anymore, this is what I asked for in exchange for me running the SGC," Jack told her and she just stared at him.

"But how could you know that I would even want to be with you? I was with Pete until a few minutes ago," she said after a moment.

"Yeah I know but I was willing to wait but even if you didn't want me I wanted you to know how I felt and now I can tell you freely," Jack replied. He normally didn't do the whole talking about his feelings thing but for her he would.

"And how do you feel?" she asked.

"I love you Sam Carter, I have since the day I met you," he said looking into her eyes.

"I love you too Jack O'Neill, I know I was attracted to you since the day I met you. Loved you not so much but that was cause I thought you hated me," she told him and he laughed.

"That was my defense mechanism, hide behind the sarcasm, humor and mean comments because I knew I couldn't have you," he told her.

"Well now you can," she said before kissing him again.

* * *

Later the two told the rest of the team and they were happy for both of them. They both got what they wanted. Soon after Sam got promoted to Lt. Colonel and was given command SG1. "You deserve it," Jack told her at the time and her team agreed. A few weeks later Jack asked the team to come somewhere with him. "Where are we going Jack?" Daniel asked as they drove through an unfamiliar neighborhood.

"For the last time Daniel you'll see when we get there," Jack snapped. Daniel had been asking since they left his house.

"Alright Jack no need to get snappy with me. I was just wondering," Daniel said rolling his eyes. Jack pulled onto another street and pulled into the driveway of the first house on the left.

"We're here," he said parking the truck and cutting the engine.

"What are we doing here Sir?" Sam asked. They had been dating for a while and Jack kept telling her to call him by his name but some habits were hard to break. He still called her Carter every once in a while but was never as bad as her.

"Sam how many times do I have to tell you to call me Jack? It's not that hard. Come on say it with me Jaaaaack," he said and she shook her head and laughed. She climbed out of the car.

"Are you coming Jaaaaack?" she said and he glared at her. "What?" she asked laughing.

"You're mocking me, again," he said and that made her laugh harder. He got out of the truck and came to the other side. "I don't like it when you mock me," Sam just rolled her eyes.

"Why are we here? Or are you going to glare at me for asking that too?" Sam asked annoyed with him.

"We're here to meet someone who thinks you're amazing," he said and they all stared at him.

"Who you would think so highly of us, O'Neill? No one on this planet knows what we do," T'ealc said.

"Well she's a very special woman who knows nothing of what you did for Earth and more of what you did for someone dear to her," Jack responded.

"And who would that be Jack?" Sam asked catching on.

"He's an amazing person with a good sense of humor and good choice in friends," Jack said before walking up the sidewalk to the door. He knocked and his mother answered the door.

"Jonathon you came," the woman said hugging him.

"I told you I would," he replied laughing. "I brought some friends with me."

"Finally, it took you long enough," she said smiling.

"It was only," Jack started.

"7 years," she finished for him.

"Ok so it was a while but they're here now," he said and gestured to the other three. "This is Lt Colonel Sam Carter, she's my girlfriend," he added quietly causing Sam's eyes to grow big as she heard what he said. "Dr Daniel Jackson, whom I love to call…"

"Spacemonkey, you told me about that years ago remember?" she said to him.

"I was going to say Danny-boy but Spacemonkey works too," Daniel glared at Jack. "And this is T'ealc whom we affectionately call Murray from time to time." T'ealc just bowed his head slightly. "And this is your biggest fan guys, my mother Dorothy O'Neill."

"So is that why you quote Wizard of Oz so much?" Daniel asked.

"Danny how dare you think such a thing I just love the movie," Jack said pretending to be offended till his mother smacked him. "Ouch, no need to be violent mom. Yes Danny-boy that's why I quote that movie."

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. O'Neill," Sam said moving to shake her hand. Dorothy shocked her by pulling her into a hug.

"Oh no need to be so formal Sam, after all you've done for Jon," Jack cleared his throat. "Jack over the years I consider all of you family. Plus if my son has his way you will be family soon anyway," she whispered to Sam. "Please call me Dee." She then went on to hug all the others.

Soon they all sat in her living room talking about the crazy things Jack had done over the years and how much he had changed. Jack looked ashamed at some points and totally embarrassed at others. Then his mother mentioned Charlie and something that happened with the two of them. Sam watched his face remain neutral but his eyes showed the pain he was trying to mask. Sam reached over and grabbed his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, letting him know she was there for him. She knew that he would never exactly get over what happened but he was now able to function and she hoped one day she could give him the second chance that he never thought that he would be able to have. Jack squeezed her hand in return and gave her a small smile that melted her heart.

Much sooner than any of them would have liked it was time for them to leave. Dorothy hugged every one of them goodbye and told them to take care of each other. She told Sam to just love Jack and make sure that he was happy. Sam nodded and said that she would. They all piled into the truck and Jack drove away. "Now I see where you get your personality from," Sam commented making Jack smile.

"Yeah well mom is one hell of a person, who wouldn't want to be like her," Jack replied.

"Her stories make you sound a whole lot smarter than you act though Jack," Daniel said and Sam and Jack smirked.

"You didn't actually believe that he was that stupid did you?" Sam asked and Jack glared at her. "Sorry that came out harsher than I meant it to Sir."

"Yeah sure Carter," Jack said looking stern but the glint in his eyes said otherwise. "And yes Sam's right, I'm smarter than I look or act but it gives me an edge. Why do you think that I let Sam go on and on about things that are extremely complicated. They do make _some _sense to me just not perfect sense."

"That is very cunning of you O'Neill. It shows what good warrior you actually are," T'ealc commented and Jack smiled.

"Thanks T."

"So Jack is she the one that helped you make your decision?" Sam asked and Jack smiled.

"Yeah, she was, Sam. I guess when they say Mama knows best they were right."

**The End!!!**

**So I hope you all liked it and will review. I know some of the lines were something that Jacob said to Sam in an episode but I decided to use them here since they fit. So anyways review and thanks for reading!!! --- Jrfan81**


End file.
